This invention relates to gasket manufacture, and particularly to the use of port baffles designed to be inserted and retained within gasket apertures. Traditional systems of the prior art have relied on the use of stainless-steel to provide for the closure and sealing of port apertures within gaskets. In the automotive industry, engines are often interchangeably used in various styles and models of vehicles. It is often desirable and appropriate to use engine gaskets having different aperture patterns for different vehicles. Thus, for example, engine manifold gaskets are often made to include standard patterns of apertures within gaskets for particular model applications. Modification of a gasket often requires the use of special devices to either restrict a certain gasket aperture or to fully close off the gasket aperture, the latter being done by the use of a port baffle. The use of stainless-steel plates for "baffling" has required unnecessary expense, in addition to the use of complicated and/or expensive attachment methods, such as by the use of welding.